


Control

by CaptainKatie



Series: Harry Potter AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKatie/pseuds/CaptainKatie
Summary: A sequel to “Something Wicked This Way Comes”.  This is totally PWP; I make no apologies for the ensuing smut.  It is short and not so sweet.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Harry Potter AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104491
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Control

Title: Control

Author: Captain Katie 

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Uber Janeway/Seven 

Setting: Harry Potter universe

Summary: A sequel to “Something Wicked This Way Comes”. This is totally PWP; I make no apologies for the ensuing smut. It is short and not so sweet.

Disclaimer: Paramount owns anything relating to Star Trek

Feedback: Yes please!!! 

Don't you mess with a little girl's dream  
'Cause she's liable to grow up mean  
Surprised you to find that I'm laughing?  
You thought that you'd find me in tears  
You thought I'd be crawling the walls  
Like a tiny mosquito and trembling in fear  
Well you may be king for the moment  
But I am a queen understand  
And I've got your pawns and your bishops  
And castles  
All inside the palm of my hand  
While you were looking the other way  
While you had your eyes closed  
While you were licking your lips  
'Cause I was miserable  
While you were selling your soul  
While you were tearing a hole in me  
I was taking control  
Now I have taken control  
Now I have taken control...  
This is beginning to feel good  
Watching you squirm in your shoes  
A small bead of sweat on your brow  
And a growl in your belly you're scared to let through  
You thought you could keep me from loving  
You thought you could feed on my soul  
But while you were busy destroying my life  
What was half in me has become whole  
\- Poe “Control”

CHAPTER 1

“Hello, Professor.”

I couldn’t believe how calm, how steady and inviting my voice was as I looked at this woman who stood in my doorway, whom I hated just as much as I loved. I nearly smiled at the knowledge that my thirst for revenge would soon be satisfied, as would some of my other hungers.

She was still so beautiful to me, so alluring, sexy with more than a hint of danger even though she wore thick robes that concealed her petite form and her expression appeared innocuously cordial, friendly even, with that slight upturn to her lips. That half smile that would always reduce me to a melted puddle of lust when she had been my teacher and I her infatuated student. But I wasn’t her student anymore and she wasn’t my teacher. No, tonight I would be the instructor. I would be the one teaching her a lesson.

“Hello, Annika. You are looking well.”

Her voice, bloody hell that goddamned sexy, husky voice, even after all these years it still filled me with hot desire. I don’t know why I am surprised. It had always had that effect on me. Class time with Professor Janeway had always been torture, but the sweetest sort. Even the most boring of lessons spoken in her deep, rich voice would send me into a trance as I imagined how her voice would sound as we made love. 

I felt my anger reignite. I didn’t have to imagine anymore. I knew. My desire for her mixed with my fury. Having her standing in my doorway, her saying my name, heated me to my very core until my skin felt like it was on fire. I ignored my growing arousal as I stepped aside and motioned her to enter my small flat. I couldn’t give myself away too soon or the lesson would be over before it could truly begin.

“As do you, Professor.” My voice was controlled, friendly but not overly so. I had to grit my teeth and hold my breath. I couldn’t dare breathe in her intoxicating scent when she would pass by me. “Please, come in.” 

She must wonder why I contacted her after so many years. I was now twenty-two and working for the Ministry of Magic and she, well she was still teaching at Hogwarts and perhaps doing the same thing to others as she had done to me. I wonder how many other girls had had their innocence stolen from them, ripped away, fucked apart. I was going to punish her for all of it. For all the other girls, boys even. For fucking me and not allowing me to remember any of it.

I watched her crimson colored robes shift across her form as she moved past me further into my flat until she was standing rigidly and impassively in my living room. She looked regal standing in my crappy, tiny studio apartment. It only incensed me further. I had to bite my tongue not to say the words that would give me away. No, I had to tread lightly with her. She was smart and she was powerful, I couldn’t give her any advantage over me. She’s already had too much of that already. I was relieved when her voice broke the silence that had grown between us. I was almost sure she already knew what I was up to but her tone was still cordial.

“I have to admit I was a bit… surprised to hear from a former student of mine, but to tell you the truth, you were always my favorite.”

I could feel the color and warmth drain from my face. She knew. I sensed it in her voice. Her smirk. She knew, somehow. I had to act now. My wand was in my hand before she could even blink. “Silencio! Wingardium leviosa.”

I held my wand out in front me, the slim piece of wood gave me so much strength, power, I wanted her to feel it. I wanted to see some fear in her eyes. It infuriated me that I didn’t. I would change that quickly. I would get my revenge and though Kathryn Janeway was now unable to speak a word, she will be screaming while I do it. When I take control.

She didn’t look afraid at all, even when I flew her through the air and then dropped her onto my bed. There wasn’t a trace of fear in her eyes when I ripped her robes forcefully from her body. That beautiful, pale body that I had once touched, tasted… fucked but was forced not to remember, to even feel it upon my body afterwards. 

“Incarcerous.”

I forced her knees to bend and her legs to be spread wide so I could look at her. See her glistening sex and know that despite my anger and disgust, she still wanted me as well. I needed her to want me before I doled out her punishment. The shiny black ropes that I had conjured dug into the pale flesh of her wrists and ankles. I wondered if they pained her, a part of me hoped that they did.

I could feel my heart thumping powerfully in my chest. I never imagined it would ever be like this between us. Her tied to the bed frame and me forcing her to stay there. I didn’t move for a moment. I just looked down upon her. I’m sure she could see the mix of emotions within me. The lust I had for her, the love, the resentment and loathing. My lust won out. She was just so beautiful. I wanted to make love to her, slowly, but my body was too eager and I was too incensed to go slow. A glimmer I saw in her eyes made me think she didn’t want me to take her gently either. Well, Professor, you wouldn’t have gotten a choice even if I had allowed you to speak.

I watched her chest rise and fall in rapid movements that caused her small, pert breasts to tremble and her rosy colored nipples to grab my attention. I moved on to the bed, still fully clothed, I didn’t want her to see how aroused I was. Not yet. I loved her cry of pain when I pinched both her nipples hard between my fingers. I rolled the hard nubs while her glorious body writhed beneath me. I straddled her and forced myself not to rub against her as her cries emitted from between her parted moist lips while I continued to pinch and pull her nipples harshly.

I could see she was trying to speak my name but despite her efforts only a strangled cry came out and then I leaned over her and bit down on one of her hard, stiff nipples. My hand massaged her breast. The pliant flesh turned even whiter in my harsh grasp. I tongued her nipple to soothe it after such treatment, but it was only a short respite for I bit down on it once more though harder this time. Her screams, which were now only filled with pain, made my teeth close down even more brutally on her nipple. I was going to break through her skin and make her bleed soon, I knew it and that was what stopped me. I removed my teeth and laved at the sore nipple with my tongue. It was as if I was apologizing. 

Her body relaxed under the warm, soothing movements of my tongue. I didn’t want her relaxed; I wanted her to worry about what was going to happen to her next. I smirked. She had good reason to be concerned. I had a big surprise for her, a spell that I had created with just her in mind. 

I sat up abruptly, removing my mouth from her breast. I tried to ignore the tears that were escaping from her eyes as I spoke, my voice shook with anger but I couldn’t help but wonder about the moisture falling upon her flushed cheeks. She never lost eye contact with me even though I knew she wanted to brush those tears away by the almost unconscious way her wrists were pulling at the black restraints holding her to the headboard.

“Why? Why did you do it?” Her tears, the way they glistened upon her pale skin infuriated me. I suddenly felt crazed. My lust didn’t stand a chance against the rage I felt. “I loved you. So fucking much.”

She turned her face away from me as I watched a tear track across her flushed cheek and into her tousled hair that had fallen completely out of the bun she habitually wore. I wanted to soothe her, brush the tears away, but I couldn’t. 

“Look at me!” I had lost control of my voice. It was loud in my small apartment, forceful and demanding. But still she didn’t do as I instructed. She was stubborn.

I grasped her chin, harshly, painfully and turned her so that she had to look at me. I wanted her to see what she had done to me. The way her eyes averted from my face nearly raised my fist. But I didn’t. Despite how angry, hurt and crazed I was I still couldn’t lift my hand to her. But there were other ways to punish her that would be as painful for her as it was pleasurable. 

I moved my hand away from her chin, brushed my fingers lightly across her chest until they were circling her nipple, the one I had nearly caused to bleed into my mouth. It would be bruised and I liked the idea of her having a mark on her perfect skin. Her eyes returned to me then, her expression unreadable even as her tears still made her blue eyes gleam.

I grasped her breasts in my hands, crushed them and turned the skin pale as I squeezed them to the point of eliciting a pained sound from Janeway. I loosened my grip, but still held her pliant flesh in my hands as I spoke once again, my voice returned to its icy, low register.

“How many others were there besides me? How many other students did you fuck? Their memories stolen. Was I your favorite?” I don’t know why I asked that but for some reason I wanted her to say yes. So that perhaps it would have all been worth it. The fact that I couldn’t love anyone but her, that no one else registered to me. 

Even when B’Elanna had confessed that she had stupidly fallen for me I couldn’t return her feelings. How could I, when there was Kathryn Janeway. It had destroyed our friendship. Because B’Elanna was right when she told me that Janeway was bad, that there was something dangerous about the Defense of the Dark Arts teacher, that I should be more careful. I wonder now if B’Elanna knew something. Perhaps B’Elanna had fallen victim to Professor Janeway’s ministrations as well. I don’t believe the Professor would have preserved B’Elanna’s memories, but perhaps subconsciously she had known that Janeway was sinister.

I pulled my wand free from the deep pocket of my robe before I spoke a single word that would initiate the spell I had fashioned just for Professor Janeway, for this moment. “Engorgio.”

“Oh God!” My eyes closed of their own accord and my hand still closed around her breast loosened though my fingers around my wand were tight as I felt my spell take effect. “Oh…”

I laughed, the feeling bubbled forth and I allowed it. It worked. I could feel it. I could see the curiosity in Janeway’s eyes, also her worry that she tried to hide, but I could see it. She wanted to know what I had just done. Well, she would see the effects soon enough. I smirked as I removed my hand from her breast and kneeled upright on the bed before I began removing my clothes.

I felt her gaze on my breasts like a physical touch. I had matured a lot since she had last seen me. My breasts were much fuller than they had been while I was a student, my body trim and firm rather than puny and thin, I was beautiful I knew, and I liked how I could see her lust for me. Her breathing was becoming labored and sweat dripped between her breasts. She licked her lips and I could see her eyes were frozen upon my breasts as I arched my back while I removed my tunic before it fell to the floor.

She wanted to touch me. I laughed at her efforts. She pulled at her restraints, fiercely and I laughed at her frustration, her need. I even tightened the restraints before I let my wand fall atop my discarded clothes. I moved up her body slowly, using my hands pressed against the bed to hold me above her, just close enough that my nipples grazed her skin. She quivered beneath me and a groan erupted from deep within her when my nipples rubbed against hers. With only one hand bracing me, my breast above her mouth, I used my other to pull off my skirt and drop it to the floor. Her tongue tried to tease my nipple, but I moved away from the alluring touch too quickly for her to make contact. I knew if she touched me with that tongue or her mouth or her hands I would lose myself. 

So instead I touched her. I pushed my fingers deep inside of her, she was gloriously wet, hot and tight around my three fingers. She was ready. I removed my fingers, which made her squirm and grunt in frustration. I didn’t hesitate as I thrust myself into her. Her eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open at the surprising feeling of my enlarged clit moving inside of her. Her shock was quickly overshadowed by my deep thrusting. I grunted with effort as I continued to fuck her, harder each time I pushed into her. She was meeting my thrusts, rolling her hips and then she was moaning and it was the best fucking sound I have ever heard in my life. The sound of Kathryn Janeway grunting like a whore as I fucked her like she was one. My hands gripped her hips as she bucked against me, her sex was drenched and felt hot around my clit. I was going to come soon, but I held it back. I needed to do one last thing first before I could have my release.

“You—you’re not going to come… until I tell you to.” I grinned evilly at the look of horror that was caused as my spell was cast. She was so close, on the brink, but she couldn’t, wouldn’t until I said the words. I know it was torture for her, painful even, and I reveled in it.

My hips surged and I screamed as I came. But even as I recovered and my body fell limp atop of hers I was still hard inside of her. She clenched around me, she dared to do that, I couldn’t believe it. But I liked it and growled my approval. I lifted myself from her and looked at her face that was a mask of lust and frustration, pain and something else I couldn’t think about at the moment. I removed myself from her fully, manipulated the bonds holding her until she was on her stomach. My hands pulled her hips up as I kneeled on the bed and plunged into her from behind. God, she was tight, hot, dripping with her juices, moisture coated the inside of her thighs and mine. Her hands grasped the black straps as I thrust in and out of her, picking up speed and force as I continued to push into her. I wondered if she felt degraded, the way she was grunting and countering my harsh movements I thought perhaps she did, but just didn’t give a damn. I pulled at her hair, that silky thick hair I dreamt about flowing through my hands and across her naked skin, I yanked at it as I rode her hard. I leaned over so my nipples were grazing her smooth back, my hot breath was against her neck until I bit down hard on her soft, vulnerable flesh. I drew blood with this one and she screamed and I didn’t care if it was out of pleasure or agony as I came again. 

She was shaking, her entire body was as I slowly pulled out of her. She fell to the bed, but I think both of us knew I wasn’t finished with her. I moved quickly, yanked her head up by her hair and forced her mouth to cover my clit that was stiff, swollen and about seven inches long. Her teeth grazed my sensitive flesh but she didn’t bite down. She merely took the length into the velvet heat of her mouth and gloriously, she began sucking on it, using her tongue to lick her juices from my clit. I kept one hand gripping her hair as the other one pinched and rolled one of my own hardened nipples as she continued to suck me off as I called her my whore. I used to be such a good girl.

After I came, I pushed away from her and forced her back down to the bed with her facing me and her knees spread wide. I positioned myself so I was looking at her splayed sex, the glistening lips, her swollen pink clit. I inhaled her scent, licked my lips and touched my mouth to her as I slowly lowered my enlarged clit to her own greedy mouth. She suckled on my swollen flesh as I did hers. She was voracious and I shook from the pleasure engulfing me. I knew she was trying to coax me, pressure me into letting her come, but even as she drenched my lips and shook beneath me I wouldn’t give in. I wasn’t finished with her yet.

Her heady scent, her flavor on my tongue, the feel of her mouth on me as I drew more rich liquid from her made my head swim and I knew I was going to come again. I was going to come in Kathryn Janeway’s mouth. I grinned stupidly at the thought and I called her Professor when I finally came.

I moved off of her quickly, not wanting to let up for a second as I maneuvered my body so that I could thrust into her once more. Her slim, pale body glistened in the lamplight from the sweat and other fluids covering her flesh. Her chest was flushed and rose rapidly with each ragged breath she took. Janeway’s face was a contradiction of emotions: pain from the ache she was feeling and pleasure from what I was doing to her. 

I ignored the heat in my chest, the way my own breath caught in my throat as I took in her beauty, observed her lust and listened to the deep breaths she was taking. I wanted nothing more than to release her bounds, give her back her voice and make love to her. I wanted to wake up with her in my arms. All trespasses forgiven. Maybe we could love each other. Maybe we could have. But not now. Not with her tied down and me fucking her without care or restraint. She had taken away our happily ever after when she had stolen my memories.

I roared like an animal when I plunged into her. My pace was fast, forceful and hard, bruising. She bucked her hips, met my thrusts, but I could tell I was hurting her some. Whether she cared or not I wasn’t sure. My hands were on her waist, holding her up, my fingers dug into her pale flesh. I looked at her breasts, I looked at her sex, I looked everywhere except for her face. Because if I did I knew beneath the lust, the pain, the pleasure I would also see love and affection. I couldn’t see that. Not when my own body was protesting at the fierceness of my movements deep inside of her. I continued though, I persevered. 

She was crying, tears streamed down her face and her mouth was open as silent words were ripped from her throat. I would have wondered what she was saying, but I was so lost in my own mind, my own need to punish her, that I couldn’t care much. She was no longer moving beneath me and that was when I felt the first pains of guilt pierce my chest. Perhaps I had gone too far. But no, when I stopped my movements she moved her hips again in a clear invitation to keep going. 

“Come.”

The scream that burst forth from Janeway when my charm dropped away made my ears ring and I was sure the whole block had heard it, but I didn’t care. She was clenching me tightly as a flood of hot moisture erupted from her and drenched us both. Her entire body shook, shuddered beneath me and I didn’t think she would ever stop quaking. When she finally did, I removed myself from her and my bed. I covered my nakedness with a dark blue robe before I whispered one word as my voice trembled.

“Reducio.”

I was covered in her. Kathryn Janeway’s scent, her fluids, I was coated. Even with my back to her I could feel her presence. Hear her breathing. I knew that her eyes were on me. I didn’t turn around to face her. Instead I bent down and picked up my wand. I looked at it for a few moments to regain my bearings before I flicked it and healed her injuries, all of them, and then erased my own juices from her body. I removed her restraints, I gave back her voice but not her wand.

“You shouldn’t mess with a little girl’s dreams, Professor.” It was a wonder that I could speak at all. I thought I would feel better, a lot better. But I didn’t. Because I knew I still loved her. And that this had been as much a punishment for me as it was for her. I pushed all of that aside, I had to or I knew I would ask her to stay. Instead I made my voice rough, dripping with contempt. “You should get dressed now. I’d like you to leave.”

“Annika, please, listen… let me explain.”

She rose from the bed looking like a ravaged goddess, I had to look away, turn away. I would not let her get to me, not again. Never again.

“No!” Bloody hell. I didn’t want to raise my voice. I forced myself to be calm, to take in even breaths, but I knew my hands were shaking when I pulled the memory charm out of the drawer of my nightstand before I showed it to her. “No, I don’t want to hear it. You didn’t think I’d find out did you? You thought I’d just remain your dirty little secret.”

“Who do you think… sent you that memory charm?”

I turned and looked at her, my mouth and eyes wide I’m sure. I could tell she wasn’t kidding or lying, but what could that possibly mean? “You?”

“Yes. I—”

I watched a play of emotions play across her elegant features. She seemed regretful. I suppose she hadn’t expected this reaction from me. Perhaps she had thought I would… “Did you think I’d like it? Did you think I would be fine knowing that you fucked me and then erased my knowledge of it? How do you think it makes me feel knowing that you probably fucked every student there? That you did the same thing to them that you did me.”

She was pulling on her robes across her now spotless body. My charms worked perfectly. She was immaculate. And so damned beautiful. That beauty now filled me with anger rather than passion. Perhaps she had killed that this night as she had my ability to love. 

“There was only you, Annika, only you. I was… I loved you, so much.”

It was everything I ever wanted to hear from Kathryn Janeway’s lips, but I couldn’t relish in it. I still didn’t forgive her. I pulled away from her attempt to touch my shoulder, my face hopefully hard and impassive. “Don’t.”

She looked perfect. Her robes around her and her hair once again tightly coiled. She looked nothing like a woman who had just been fucked. Good. I pulled another charm out of my nightstand and spoke before I handed her the portkey that would send her to her office at Hogwarts.

“I just wanted something to remember you by. Obliviate”

THE END


End file.
